Women don't wait forever
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Mei Ran is sick and tired to be ignored by her husband. Heero however does notice her advances, much to Wufei's annoyance... 1xM 5xM


Women don't wait forever...

Though this What-If oneshot does belong to me, the characters (still) don't belong to me.

--

Enraged Mei Ran gazed at Wufei. He was strong, handsome and a kung fu specialist. He was a great cook and artist; both his food and his paintings were true works of art and could easily be exposed at the galleries of New York and Milan. He was her husband. He didn't even see her standing there.

With a soft growl in her voice and catlike gracious moves Mei Ran strolled past Wufei, the ends of her qipao fluidly moving her motions as the body clung tight to her upper body. She was a beauty in everything worthy of the Phoenix clan. Every man noticed her. Serenades at her window and numerous of presents, tortoise combs, silk qipaos, silver jewellery, beautiful embroidered little shoes and gorgeous handcrafted headdresses belonged to her bridal treasuries. Men longed for her hand in marriage. Begged her father to marry her. Except for her husband.

Forced to marry a man who didn't even notice her presence was totally frustrating her. She was the fastest, the most beautiful and above all, the strongest of her clan. And Wufei didn't even notice this. Chang Wufei, hero of the Dragon Clan, ignored her like a worthless unworthy servant. Preferring to study. Preferring to cook. Preferring to paint. Rather than looking at her he liked sitting in the grass enjoying the sunshine of the fake sun of L5.

Her fluid gracious moves didn't go unnoticed, here on Earth. Amidst five Gundam aviators and few of their women she had already drawn the attention of Heero, Relena's spouse. He was a terrible idiot; had the attention of a woman who gave him all of her attention but he ignored her because he loved her. Because she wouldn't be in the spotlights and be safer. Idiot, she growled soft and strolled gracious and lovely near him, her hips swaying sexy from side to side.

Someone who dared to call himself a man would know that a woman with a lustful look, rosebud lips and swaying hips was hunting. Luckily for her, these five pilots hadn't had a good childhood with normal female interaction. Quatre had spend his entire life with so many sisters that she was convinced that he was gay. Trowa remained close enough to make her believe he was. Duo and Hilde were lovers already and let that know practically every moment of the day. And than there were Wufei and Heero… two strange men.

Swallowing a lump in his throat away he followed her with his gaze. With every hip swaying step the tails of the qipao moved a little bit too late with her and showed her tempting long shapely legs, the soft rounding of her hips. His look went upwards to the soft feminine hips, her thin waist to the upper part of her beautiful body; a luscious bosom. For a moment she gazed over her shoulder and giggled girl-like behind her fan. With result; Heero threw down the magazine about mechanics and war and followed her footsteps.

Completely in trance by her appearance Heero followed her up the stairs; following her to her bedroom. Thank God that Quatre owned several chic mansions on Earth, with so many rooms.

Careful Mei Ran closed the door and moved over to Heero. Uncomfortable he stood in the middle of the room, again swallowing a lump in his throat. Calm she strolled near and folded the fan, touching his nose delicately, going down to his lips, past his chin and down to his collar bone. From underneath her black eye lashes she gazed up at the Japanese Pilot; his eyes were fixed upon her face. Fingertips caressed her cheeks, she loved warm hands on her skin. Lips close to hers, she breathed in his scent; gently his lips folded over hers, two hands stroke her upper arms and shoulders.

--

Something drew his attention; and he gazed over his shoulder, interrupted during his exorcises. There was something wrong. As far as he knew Mei Ran sat underneath the tree staring into the nothing with an angry look upon her face. But the spot underneath the blossoming cherry tree was empty. Blossoms fell down and covered the spot with lovely petals. 'Mei Ran?' he asked into the nothingness and looked up to her bedroom. Perhaps she had taken a shower or something, or had she taken a nap. After all it was very warm.

Blinking, because he hadn't seen it well, he gazed again. Yes. He had seen correctly. She stood before the window, her upper body bare and certainly not alone. Or she had developed two extra arms with hands or a man's hands covered her breasts, caressed her, whilst she clearly enjoyed his touch, his lips upon her alabaster skin, her hands covering his.

Heero?!...With his wife?! Again he looked, shaking his head, hoping that he hadn't seen correctly. A hand left her breast and travelled to where the qipao hung loosely upon her hips.

Disbelief turned in anger, anger in lust; how dared Heero touch his wife in such a manner?! That was only for him to do! To him alone!

--

The door was thrown open and banged to the wall. With unsheathed dao Wufei stormed into the room, his eyes spelling no good; 'out.' Growling he pointed the dao at Heero's throat, 'now.'

Growling he watched the aviator leave, beaten.

'you.' Turning to his wife, who stood in the centre of her room, very innocently, he gazed at her from top to toe, 'how dare you…'

With a soft smile upon her lips she strolled near, 'if you ignore me… and treats me like a worthless servant…' she sneered at him.

'Don't you understand that I want to protect you?!'

' I don't want to be protected, I want my husband.' She sneered back and added some foul Chinese curses to it.

Rinkling the dao fell upon the floor; kicking backwards the door fell in the lock. For a moment a look of fear crossed her porcelain dolls face; a look she hid behind her unfolded fan.

Fear grew as he took her by the arms and pulled her near; his hands in an iron grip around her wrists and when he held her, he kissed her so hard that his teeth grazed her lips.

'Your husband, right?' he growled, heated with passion, his anger replaced with lust, 'your husband?'

'Yes Wufei…my husband.' Her hands freed his ponytail, her small nails dug in his nek as she kissed him carefully, tasting blood upon his lips, 'my husband…'

--

Quatre dropped his pen; something upstairs cracked and squeaked rhythmic and dangerously. Heero came down the stairs, grinning like a cat who ate the canary and kissed Relena who held the same grin.

'Mission accomplished?' She asked friendly and kissed Heero again.

'Mission accomplished.' Grinned Heero.

'What?' quatre asked dumbfounded.

'Women won't wait forever…' Relena smiled at him and purred at Heero, 'Wufei just had to learn that…'

--

R&R please?


End file.
